The Magic Of The Rurouni
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Sequel to Sister of Mine! When Kenshin was the Battousai many wondered if he had some kind of power because of his skills. What if that was true? How is Kenshin going to deal with this, along with the strange experience it brings him? Mpreg later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Magic of a Rurouni

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Sequel to Sister of Mine! When Kenshin was the Battousai many wondered if he had some kind of power because of his skills. What if that was true? How is Kenshin going to deal with this, along with the strange experience it brings him? Mpreg later on.

Warnings and Disclaimer: Add romance and just plain weird to the genres….This fic is going to be weird. I don't own the Kenshin-gumi, but I do own Kyla Himura. To know more about her, please read Sister Of Mine, which gives a lot more background information on this character. Or her description is on my profile page. Enjoy!

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MPREG DO NOT READ THIS FIC! THERE IS MAGIC, STRANGE CREATURES AND WEIRD STUFF! BEWARE!

Yes I know this is physically impossible…. No, I don't care. I think its fun…

Chapter 1

(1856)

Shinta Himura was walking through the woods, playing as any 7-year-old boy would. He chased stray leaves, butterflies, birds, anything that came into his sights. He was on his way back to his family, not far off in the woods. They had gone out for the day, allowing Shinta to enjoy the sun and trees.

"Kaasan!" the young boy called, panting slightly as he broke into a run. His flame-red hair, tied in a short ponytail at the base of his neck, flopped against the small teal colored gi he wore, his bright violet eyes shining as he ran through the sunny day. "Momma, look what I found!"

In his small hand he held a flower, a tiny barely budding white rose. Though he didn't know what the flower was he was happily bringing it to his mother. He ran lightly over the grass, a smile on his face. "Kaasan!"

Suddenly there was a snarl from beside the small boy and he stopped; violet eyes wide in fear. A dog came out of the trees, a mongrel so skinny that he was nothing but skin and bones. The dog was starving, it was plain to see. He was also foaming at the mouth, the white liquid dripping from his raised lips.

Shinta cried out in fear, dropping the rose to the grass. "Kaasan! Tousan!" He backed away, raising a hand up to shield his face as the dog staggered closer to him.

The dog snarled again, eyes glazed over and burning with what seemed like hate and malice to the small child in front of him. Shinta stumbled, falling to his back in the grass. The dog rose up on its hind legs and leaped for the fallen boy, but Shinta raised his hands and the dog was flung back with a yelp of pain.

A golden dome of light had appeared over the child, shielding him from his attacker. Shinta opened his eyes slowly, but they were not the normal soft violet. They glowed with a fierce golden light, but the color faded as Shinta lowered his hands, shock registering on his face as he watched the dog struggle to get to its feet, fail miserably and fall back to the ground, never again to rise.

At that moment Shinta's father and mother ran into the clearing, the woman running instantly for her child. "Shinta! What happened? Are you alright?"

Shinta said nothing, only flung himself into his mother's welcoming arms, burying his face in her kimono. "Kaasan!"

The boy's father inspected the dog from a distance, wrinkling his nose slightly as a horrible odor reached his nose. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The woman stood, picking up Shinta with her. The flame-haired child suddenly began to struggle in her grip. "Wait Kaasan! I found something for you!"

She put him down and he ran to the small white rose that he had dropped in his panic. "Look Kaasan! It's a flower! It's pretty, just like you!"

The woman smiled, picking up her child again. "It sure is Shinta. It's beautiful, arigatou."

With that the small family left the clearing, the whole incident fading into nothing in the small boy's mind, sinking into memory where it would eventually be forgotten.

* * *

(1878, 22 years later)

Kenshin woke with a start, sweat rolling slowly down his pale skin, violet eyes wide. For some reason this dream kept coming back to him, causing fear even though it was not a particularly bad memory. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that every time he saw his parents in this dream, they were nothing more than faceless voices. He could not remember what they looked like, only their voices.

Kenshin closed his eyes, placing his hands over them. He breathed deeply for a moment, calming his racing heart. The twenty-nine year old now lived at the Kamiya dojo, and his years of being a shadow hitokiri were over. He had lived for ten years as a rurouni, and found his way to this dojo, where he had met Kaoru Kamiya, Sanosuke Sagara, Yahiko Myojin, and Megumi Takani and decided to remain there. He had fallen in love with Kaoru, and they had been married just recently. She stirred beside him, but did not wake.

The man suddenly looked up as he became aware of a presence. A figure stood in the door to his room, shrouded in darkness. "Shinta?"

The familiar sound of the woman's voice calmed him, informing him that he would have nothing to worry from her. "Onee-san." He murmured softly, standing and joining her in the doorway. "What are you still doing up?"

Kyla Himura stood in the door, a worried expression in her forest green eyes and concern on her features. She stood just about an inch taller than Kenshin himself, with waist length black/red hair, black gi, and dark grey hakama. A katana hung at her waist, though her hands were no where near the hilt. There was a single scar across her face, stretching from the left side of her forehead down over the bridge of her nose to hit her right jawbone. She was Kenshin's older sister by four years, and she had been living with them for about 8 months.

"Are you alright Shinta? This is the fourth night in a row you've woken up like this." Kyla followed him outside, where they could talk without disturbing Kaoru's sleep. She was forever silent, earning her past name of Hitokiri Musei. She, like Kenshin, had been part of the Bakumatsu, though she too had given up the ways of a hitokiri.

Kenshin smiled at his sibling, shaking his head. "I'm alright Kyla, that I am. It's just, memories."

Kyla settled herself down on the porch beside him, smiling in return. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Kenshin sighed, and then nodded uncertainly. "It's been bothering me for a few nights." He closed his eyes, remembering. "It always is the same. I'm in the woods, and I'm running towards mother and father. I'm about 7 in this dream, and I'm carrying a white rose to give to kaasan. Then there is a dog, foaming at the mouth and starving. It tries to attack me, but there is a gold light. I don't know what it is, but what ever it is when I open my eyes the dog is laying dead in front of me. Then kaasan and tousan come, though I can't see their faces."

He opened his eyes and looked at his sister. She had a pensive look on her face, eyes narrowed slightly as she thought. "I don't know Shinta. That's defiantly a strange dream." She suddenly looked straight at him. "Although, I do have one thing to ask you." Kenshin nodded. She looked him straight in the eyes, the forest green orbs boring into his own violet pools. "Do you believe in magic Shinta?"

Kenshin's eyes widened. "What?"

Kyla sighed, looking down. "I think I know what the gold light was in your dream." She held out her right hand. "Look at my palm."

Kenshin stared at her face for a moment more, and then his eyes were cast down to her hand. He gasped. There was an icy green light hovering there, sending a wave of flickering green light over the porch area, casting eerie shadows on the woman's face. "What is that?"

"This, Shinta, is my magic." Kyla said seriously. She tossed the green ball into the air, and it floated in front of her younger brother's face. "I believe that the gold light you see in your dream is your magic."

Kenshin stared wide-eyed at the floating ball of green fire in front of his face. "Magic? Me?"

* * *

HM: Weird idea, like I said. Please review, and I'll update soon! I'm not sure if my dates are correct however, let me know if I calculated them wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hai Shinta, magic."

Kenshin looked at Kyla's face, shocked to see her eyes glowing with the same icy green light they did when she was angry.

"I discovered this ability when I was wandering and ambushed by a large group. Under normal conditions I could have handled them, but they had pistols. I couldn't dodge fast enough. I raised my hands in an attempt to shield my face, and a shield appeared. After that I continued to play with it, and I've discovered so many different things." Kyla explained, playing lightly with the green fire in her hands.

"Wow." Kenshin murmured. He reached for the floating globe, squeaking slightly as it began to wrap around his hands.

"Will you allow me to draw your magic from its dormant place?" Kyla asked. Kenshin nodded and Kyla reached glowing fingers forward to touch his forehead.

Kenshin let out a gasp, his eyes rolling up into his head. His body stiffened, and he clenched his fingers in the cloth of his yukata. Kyla withdrew her fingers and Kenshin slowly closed his eyes. When they opened they were glowing the gold of the Battousai.

"Look for your center." Kyla said. "Search for your magic, and call it to you."

Kenshin put the backs of his hands on his knees, closing his eyes again. His red hair began to wave, lifting from his shoulders. Golden fire flowed into his palms, adding more light to Kyla's ice green magic.

Kyla smiled, calling more ice green flame into her hands. She threaded it though the liquid gold that was her brother's magic. "Good Shinta."

Kenshin opened his golden eyes, watching the progress of Kyla's magic through his own. "This is amazing…"

"Do you remember when you regained your sight?" Kyla asked. "When I struck you?" Kenshin nodded. "That was my magic running through you, my magic that restored your sight. I didn't know at that time that I could restore it, or I would have."

"That was incredible onee-san. It felt as though I was being burned alive." Kenshin murmured softly.

"You stopped breathing." Kyla whispered. "In order to bring you back I had to give you a pretty powerful shock to the heart. Thankfully it worked."

He watched the two flames as they flickered, then the gold slowly died. "What do I do?"  
"Let me train you Shinta. I can show you so much." Kyla stood, holding out a hand to her brother. "I've found so many things that I can do, and you can too." She grinned. "Come with me otouto-chan."

Kenshin put his hand in Kyla's and she helped him up. They walked outside, Kyla's eyes becoming a total expanse of green instead of just her irises. "Come here Shinta," the woman said, opening her arms. Kenshin hesitated, and then walked into his sister's arms.

Green fire gathered around them, consuming the two in light. "What are you doing onee-san?" Kenshin asked.

She looked down at him, smile turning wild. "I'm taking you on the most magnificent ride you'll ever have."

Kenshin squeaked as his feet left the ground, locking his arms around Kyla's waist. They rose into the air, the wind picking up as they went higher. Kyla took them over the river, over trees and the town.

"Focus Shinta." Kyla said. "Think of the wind, the sky, and call upon your magic. _Will_ yourself to fly."

Kenshin closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing together as he concentrated. Gold light began to shine around the redhead, the fire of his magic weaving around him. He opened his eyes and they too glowed, the gold boring out holes in his face. He very carefully released the woman, sinking for an instant, and then rising again.

"Good otouto-chan. You're catching on quickly. Now come, fly with me." With a burst of speed Kyla shot up into the air, Kenshin following after a split second. Fire trailed out behind them, leaving glowing trails that weaved in and out of each other, creating a dazzling light show.

Kenshin turned and headed back to the dojo. As he and Kyla landed he dropped to one knee. His yukata was wet with sweat and his breathing was ragged, but he was smiling.

Kyla was only lightly winded, and she helped the younger man to his feet. "As you become more experienced it will become easier."

He grinned. "That—was amazing." He yawned, rubbing sweat from his forehead. "I'm tired now."

"Go get some sleep. I'll teach you more tomorrow." Kyla said, smiling at him and kissing his forehead lightly. "Good night."

"Good night onee-san." Kenshin replied as they went inside. He slipped back into his room, quietly changing his sweat-soaked yukata for a dry one and settling back into the futon beside Kaoru. She stirred, snuggling up to his warmth, then settled back into sleep. Putting an arm around her, Kenshin fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Okay Shinta, there is one thing you must never forget with magic. You must meditate often. If you don't the magic will become hard to control. During this you must be alone, or when startled the magic will take control from you." Kyla explained.

Kenshin nodded. "I understand onee-san."

"You need to tell Kaoru," the ex-hitokiri said seriously.

At that moment Kaoru walked into the room. "Tell me what?"

Kenshin started, and then grinned weakly. "Well, koishii, I've found out something new, and it's a little strange, that it is."

She sat down beside the two. "Well then, let's hear it."

He raised a hand and golden fire gathered in his palm. Kaoru gasped. "I have magic, as does Kyla." Kenshin said patiently.

"Magic?" Kaoru said. She reached towards the fire burning in her husband's hands, smiling as it bent around her delicate fingers. "Amazing."

"My power restored his sight, as well as his life when he stopped breathing." Kyla said gently.

Kaoru looked up into the glowing golden eyes of her husband. "Beautiful."

Kenshin smiled, and then the golden fire faded. "Arigatou for understanding koishii." His face grew serious. "Every day I require some alone time so I can meditate. It will help me keep it in control."

Kaoru nodded. "Of course anata. You can use our room during the day." She looked at Kyla. "So if his magic is gold, what color is yours Kyla?"

The ice green light filtered into her hands and Kyla grinned. "Arigatou, for your understanding Kaoru. I wasn't sure how you would react."

She grinned. "I think it's very interesting. I'm here for you both."

* * *

(Two days later)

Kaoru had gone into the market without Kenshin, secretly. She hurried to Megumi's clinic, wringing her hands.

"Well tanuki-girl, what brings you here?" Megumi asked, regarding her curiously.

"I've been throwing up Megumi. I," she paused. "I think I'm pregnant."

Megumi gasped, and then clapped her hands. "Oh, this is exciting. Anything else? Only the sickness?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Sensitivity to smells, soreness, headaches."

"Have you missed your monthlies?" Megumi asked. Kaoru nodded and Megumi laughed. "Ohohohohohoho! You and Ken-san have certainly been busy!"

The other woman glared and flushed, then smiled happily. "I'm going to have a baby! I've got to go tell Kenshin!"

She ran out and Megumi chuckled. "All I can say is good luck Ken-san."

* * *

Unfortunatly this couldn't be a more awkward time for Kaoru to figure out the truth. Kenshin was currently meditating, golden fire hovering around him, his face relaxed and thoughtful.

Kaoru ran into the dojo, too excited to think straight. "Kenshin!" she cried, running towards their room. She yanked the door open, his name halfway from her lips as she realized her mistake.

As Kenshin was yanked from his meditative state the fire welled around him and then exploded outwards. Kenshin's eyes widened. "Kaoru, get out of here!"

The woman had no time to react. The magic swept over her, locking her in place. Her screams of fear pierced the air, to be joined a second later by Kenshin's cries of pain.

Kyla, up on the roof, sensed the wave of magic, and then the screams entered her ears. "Shinta!" She leaped off the roof, running inside just as all noise stopped. She ripped open the door to see Kaoru struggling to her knees, but Kenshin was still on the floor, unmoving.

Kyla rushed to Kaoru, helping her to her feet. "What happened?"

Both went to Kenshin. He was out cold, a thin trail of blood running from his mouth. Kaoru's face was worried. "I went to see Megumi. I found out that I'm pregnant, and in my excitement I forgot about Kenshin meditating."

Kyla looked at her in shock. "You're pregnant?" She smiled. "That's wonderful!" She looked down at her brother. "However, magic can do many things. Let me scan you."

"Scan?" Kaoru asked, cocking her head.

"I can tell if the baby is unharmed or not." Kyla replied. Kaoru nodded and a thin bar of light shone over her. Kyla furrowed her brows, and then her face saddened. "The fetus isn't there anymore." She closed her fingers and the fire vanished. "Gomen nasai."

Kenshin suddenly groaned, his eyes flickering open. He turned away from Kyla to throw up violently on the floor.

Kyla raised an eyebrow, and then started to scan her brother. She suddenly gasped, her eyes widening. She grinned. "Well, I found the baby."

Kaoru looked at her, equally wide eyed. "You mean?"

Kyla chuckled. "Yep. The baby was transferred to Kenshin. You're still going to get a child, but he's going to carry it."

Kenshin looked up at her. "Onee-san?"

She chuckled again. "Congragulations otouto-chan. You're pregnant."

Kenshin fainted.

* * *

HM: -giggles- That was kinda fun. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Argh! Sorry it's taken so long to update, first I had major writer's block, and then my computer decided to crash and burn. I finally got all my documents onto the other computer so I could keep writing! –bows- Gomen nasai! Hope you still enjoy the update!

* * *

Chapter 3

With a groan Kenshin opened his eyes. His sister and his wife came into focus above him, both slightly amused and worried. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Kaoru replied with a slight smile.

Kenshin sat up slowly, supported by Kyla. "I fainted? Why? I can't remember…."

Kyla grinned. "You fainted when I told you some happy news. Well, bad or good, depending on what you think."

"What news?"

"I hadn't been feeling well, so I went to Megumi. We're going to have a baby." Kaoru said. "I came home to tell you, but I'd forgotten about your meditation time. The magic exploded."

Kenshin looked shocked. "The baby?"

Kyla smiled. "Fine. However…" She giggled. "It was transferred to you."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "W-what!"

"You're pregnant otouto-chan, about 2 and half months I'd say. And do try not to faint this time." Kyla said, a laugh sparkling in her eyes.

Kenshin did not pass out, but he sat there in shock. "A baby…" he murmured. One hand traveled unconsciously to his now flat and firm stomach. "But Kaoru should be doing this!" he suddenly said. "Can't we transfer the baby back to her?"

Kyla thought a moment. "We could, but I don't know what it would do to the fetus. It could be killed in the transfer, or something could go wrong. It's a miracle it made it safely into your body without any complications."

Kenshin sighed, resigned to his fate. "Very well. I will carry the child."

Kaoru hugged him gently. "This is a happy day anata. I have never wished for anything more than I have for a child. It's only a slight twist that you have to carry it and not me. You'll do fine."

He hugged her back, nodding into her shoulder. "I just don't know what to do about all of this koishii. It just seems so impossible."

"Magic can do many strange things Shinta. This is simply one of them." Kyla said softly.

Kenshin closed his eyes. "I'm so tired onee-san. Is this normal?"

Kyla nodded. "A great magic has been worked on you, as well as Kaoru. You should both get some sleep and recover." As both stood she smiled at them. "Rest well."

* * *

(Early the next morning)

Kaoru awoke to find her husband gone. She blinked and sat up, confused. She stood, going out of the room to see Kyla standing just outside of her room. She went up to the silent ex-hitokiri. "Kyla?"

The woman looked up at her. "You're probably wondering where Shinta is." Kaoru nodded and Kyla sighed. "His morning sickness is pretty violent. He's been in the bathhouse for about a half an hour."

Kaoru nodded her thanks to the woman and immediately went out to see if Kenshin was alright. She reached the bathhouse in record time, and she heard the sounds of retching from within. She pushed open the door gently, finding Kenshin in a corner of the small hut on his knees over a bucket, his back heaving.

Kaoru went to him, holding back his hair and rubbing his back soothingly. When he was finished he sat up and leaned against the wall beside him, closing his eyes and breathing deeply for a moment. Kaoru sat beside him. "Are you alright Kenshin?"  
He looked at her wearily. "I didn't know you had to deal with this every morning Kaoru. How can you do it? Just as I think I don't have anything else to throw up I feel nausea again."

Kaoru smiled sympathetically. "Your morning sickness is different from mine. Yours is quite violent, probably from the fact that you're a man."

Kenshin sighed, closing his eyes again. "Lucky me."

Kaoru giggled slightly and weaved her fingers through his. "Are you done now anata?"

He nodded slightly. "I think it's passed."

She pulled on his hand gently. "Megumi gave me some special tea to help the sickness, would you like me to make you some?"

Kenshin smiled at her, standing with her. "Hai, that would be wonderful Kaoru. Just let me have some water first to rinse out my mouth."

She nodded, releasing his hand. "You go on inside. I'll take care of this and be inside in a moment." Kenshin started to protest but she shook her head firmly. "I can handle this, go on now."

He relented and left the bathhouse, leaving Kaoru alone. She smiled slightly as she thought over what Kenshin had said, and then picked up the bucket. After disposing of it she went inside to find Kenshin sipping some water and Kyla putting a pot on to boil water for the tea. She went to get the herbs Megumi had given her, mixing the tea when it was finished. She handed Kenshin the teacup and he sipped it, and then sighed in relief. "Arigatou koishii, my stomach already feels better."

She smiled. "Let's just hope you can handle this for the next while."

Kenshin resisted the urge to groan and just took another sip of his tea.

* * *

(1 month later)

Kaoru sighed. Kenshin was dealing with this well, but now it was time to get a doctor's opinion on the whole situation. Yahiko had just been sent for Megumi, and Kenshin was fretting. Nobody knew yet, only Kyla and Kaoru herself. The redhead was worrying again.

Kenshin's body was adjusting well to the pregnancy, at least according to Kyla. His yukata sash no longer fit correctly, as his belly was just beginning to fill out. It was a very slight growth, but it was there.

"Calm down anata, you shouldn't worry so much." Kaoru said soothingly, trying to get Kenshin to sit down again.

Kenshin let out a frustrated sigh and sat beside her, raking a hand through crimson bangs. "I'm just nervous koishii."

Megumi came in then, carrying a bag. "Yahiko said to tell you that he was going to the Akabeko," she said first. "He told me that Ken-san needed to see me. What's going on Kaoru, Ken-san?"

"Kenshin needs a checkup is all. Would you be so kind?" Kaoru replied.

Megumi nodded. "Of course. Why don't you come over here Ken-san, let me take a look at you."

Kenshin moved closer, sitting in front of her. His hands were shaking, and he took a deep breath. "Before you begin Megumi-dono, I have something to show you."

Megumi cocked a delicate eyebrow, but nodded. "Go ahead."

Kenshin raised and hand and his golden magic flared to life in his palm. Megumi gasped and stared at the flame in wonder. "There's been a new development. Both my sister and I have magic, and it's caused something to happen that we need your opinion on Megumi-dono."

Megumi reached for the floating light hesitantly, but Kenshin extinguished it before she could touch it and took her wrist gently.

Kaoru spoke then. "Do you remember how I told you that I was pregnant Megumi?"

Megumi nodded, and then her eyes widened as Kenshin slipped her hand inside his gi, resting it against the gentle curve of his stomach. "The baby has been transferred to me Megumi-dono."

Megumi squeaked and pulled her hand from Kenshin's grasp. "But, how is this possible?" she asked.

Kyla, who had been hovering in the back of the room, came forward. "With magic Megumi. Kaoru came home to tell Kenshin that she was pregnant, but he was meditating at this time. His magic took control from him and did this. We would have tried to switch the baby back to Kaoru, but it might have harmed the fetus."

Megumi was silent for a moment, and then she spoke briskly. "Well then, why don't you lay back Ken-san and I'll examine this miracle baby of yours."

Kenshin lay back obediently and Megumi performed a routine examination on the redhead, although she had to compensate for Kenshin's lack of female anatomy.

"You both seem perfectly healthy Ken-san, I can find nothing wrong. I want to see you again in a few months or so, or if anything seems wrong." She picked up her things. "Now I have to get back to my clinic." She waved as she left.

Kaoru kissed Kenshin's cheek lightly. "I'm proud of you anata."

Kenshin cocked his head. "What for?"

She giggled. "Just for doing this. You're being very brave in my opinion."

He kissed her back. "Arigatou Kaoru." He yawned. "I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed a little early. Oyasumi everyone."

As Kenshin left the room Kyla and Kaoru looked at each other. Kyla giggled. "I think this is going to be fun."

Kaoru laughed. "You bet. Though it'll be hard. I can't wait!"

* * *

Yay I updated! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Speaking"

_Telepathy_

Chapter 4

(1 month later)

Kyla sat silently in the tree, watching her sibling experiment with his magic in the yard of the dojo. Because of the pregnancy the woman had to watch him to make sure he didn't do anything too reckless. He was learning quickly, his flying skills were improving, though Kaoru hadn't allowed him to leave the ground since last month, and he had learned to form shapes with the molten gold. He had already created a makeshift sakabatou as a test. When he had first tried that the 'sword' had been razor sharp, and he had dropped the creation in fear. But he was learning.

Kyla grinned as she shot a small bolt of green flame at the redhead, just enough to ruffle his hair. He glared up at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He giggled lightly, and then narrowed his eyes when a whinny sounded in the air.

Kyla was on the ground in an instant, looking intently at the gate. The wooden doors shook as thuds sounded, and then they flew open as Kyla flung out a hand.

A large black mare galloped into the yard, a powerful creature with intelligent cobalt eyes. Kyla ran for her, happily hugging the horse as she slid to a halt. "Aurora! I thought you would never find me!"

Kenshin moved closer, confusion written all over his features. He studied the great animal with curious violet eyes. "Onee-san?"  
She looked up at him, and then grinned, holding out a hand. "Gomen Shinta. Come meet my good friend Aurora."

Kenshin came forward more, squeaking as the mare pushed her big muzzle into his chest, just above the growing bulge of the baby. Kenshin patted her black nose, smiling as she tickled his neck.

"She's beautiful Kyla. Such a big animal," he murmured. The black creature looked him straight in the eye and Kenshin could see the intelligence glittering there. "It's almost as if you could understand me…" Kenshin whispered, still stroking the mare's muzzle absentmindedly.

_Oh, but I can little one._ A voice full of power and peace, and friendship echoed in Kenshin's mind, and the redhead watched with wide eyes as the mare's body faded away.

In its place was a large, large enough to easily ride, creature, black in color. Instead of a muzzle Kenshin's hand rested on a wedge-shaped head atop a slender neck. "A dragon…" Kenshin said in awe. The reptilian animal was at least 60 feet in length, 20 feet of that tail and another 10 the head and neck. It was all glittering black scales, but the cobalt eyes remained.

_You are a smart one,_ the dragon said, something akin to a smile stretching its mouth to show sharp teeth_. And handsome. You look much like my deshi here. _

Kenshin was confused. "Deshi?"

Kyla glared and smacked the dragon's hide. "Aurora!" The dragon chuckled as the woman looked at her brother. "Aurora taught me to control my magic. She's showed me all I know."

_I simply followed the scent of her newly awakened magic. It was bright in also in my vision, and the flare guided me to her, _the creature said indignantly._ It was also the magic worked here quite a few suns ago that guided me here. _

"Ah, so you sensed the power surge." Kyla said thoughtfully. "I was hoping you would. I have missed you dearly."

_What magic was worked here Kyla? _Aurora questioned. She lifted her head, sniffing the air. _I can still smell it._

"You know my brother correct?" Aurora nodded. "His wife was pregnant and a freak accident transferred the child to him." Kyla explained.

There was a roar of laughter. _A male? With egg! Oh, this will be an experience to remember!_

At this time Kaoru came out, eyes growing wide as she spotted the great animal. "Oh Kami-sama! A dragon!"

Kenshin held out a hand to her, leading her closer. "Koishii, this is Kyla's teacher in magic, Aurora."

Kaoru reached up a hand to touch Aurora's nose as she lowered it. "My name is Kaoru. You're amazing Aurora…"

The dragon chuckled lightly. _Thank you child. You are most kind._ She let out a sound akin to a purr as Kaoru scratched beneath her chin. _I will be staying to watch over you little one, _she said to Kenshin, fixing him with one cobalt eye.

Kenshin smiled at her almost gratefully. "Arigatou Aurora."

The dragon raised her head suddenly, sneezing into the air. Smoke filtered into the air, the smell of brimstone and fire joining it. She lowered her head with a toothy smile. _Gomen._

Every drop of color drained from Kenshin's face and he clapped a hand over his mouth. The redhead raced from the yard as Aurora watched with interest. _I'd forgotten how sensitive humans with egg are to smells. _

Kyla and Kaoru laughed with her as Kyla hugged Aurora's head affectionately. "I'm glad to see you again my friend."

* * *

Kenshin was washing the laundry, now about his only job. Kaoru, protective as she was, wouldn't let him do much else. Kenshin paused, blinking slightly as the great head of Aurora came into view. "Hello Aurora," he said softly, nodding to the black dragon. "How are you this morning?"

The dragon nodded back to him, settling her snake-like body around him in a comforting gesture. _I am well little one. What about you? I feel turmoil in your heart._

Kenshin sighed, looking down again. "Something is wrong with me Aurora. My magic…" he raised a hand and gold flickered, and then died. "It's fading. I'm afraid…"

The dragon nuzzled his scarred cheek with the tip of her nose, purring. He hugged her muzzle; seeking comfort anyway he could as tears began to roll down his cheeks. _It's alright little one, do not cry. Those with egg experience a loss in power. Your body is giving all it can to care for this child, and it will return when the babe is born. _

He sniffled slightly, and then giggled as Aurora's tongue flicked away his tears. "Arigatou Aurora."

Kyla and Kaoru came into view, and Kaoru ran to him as she saw him wiping away tears. "Kenshin, what's wrong?"

He hugged her as she came close, smiling. "I'm all right koishii. Aurora explained it to me. My magic is fading, but it will come back when the baby is born."

She tucked a lock of crimson hair behind his ear, kissing his forehead. "Alright then. How are you feeling?"

Kenshin looked thoughtful for a moment. "Fat."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow as Kyla tried and failed to stifle a snort. "You think you're fat?"

He nodded, quite obviously serious. Kaoru came closer to him. "Anata, you're only halfway through your fifth month."

Kyla chuckled. "Yes, but to a swordsman of his caliber even this gain is a great difference."

Kaoru grinned, nodding. "Yes, I suppose so. Be grateful for now Kenshin. You're barely showing through your gi."

He frowned. "Only because it's so big on me." He set one hand on his steadily growing belly. "I still feel fat."

Kaoru chuckled. "You'll get bigger yet anata." She was cut off by a shout from the gate.

Aurora's horse body reappeared; the magical illusion the dragon had created providing her with cover. Kyla went to the gate and opened it to see Sano and Yahiko.

"Hey there Kyla." Sano said loudly, grinning. "How is everybody?"

Kenshin smiled, quickly dropping his hand to his side. "Hello Sano."

Yahiko was staring in wonder at Aurora, who stared curiously back. "What a big horse…" the boy murmured. He reached up to touch her nose and she snorted. Though she masked the smoke, the smell remained.

Kenshin's face paled and he wrapped one arm around his churning stomach. He covered his mouth, willing himself not to throw up. 'Not now!'

Sano glanced at his friend. "Are you alright Kenshin?"

The redhead couldn't take it. He ran from the yard as Kyla sighed. Yahiko was plugging his nose. "Eww! What's that smell!"

Kaoru glared at Aurora. The mare sighed, and then released her magical skin. Yahiko just about jumped out of his own skin. _Sorry about that Kaoru. I'd forgotten._

Kyla smiled at the two boys, who were staring dumbstruck at the great black creature before them. Aurora smiled a dragon grin. _Well this is going to take some explaining. _

* * *

"No 'way.'"

Sano was dumbfounded. He'd heard some weird things in his time, but this was by far the weirdest. His best friend had magic, and was now 5 and a half months pregnant. And he was a man.

"No way!" Sano said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

Kenshin, who was back with them, sighed and touched Sano's hand. "It is true my friend. There is nothing more I can say to explain it."

Sano shook his head. "I won't believe it."

Kenshin gently took Sano's arm by the wrist and pressed his palm against the curve of his belly. Sano's eyes widened as he felt the gentle thrum of the baby kicking beneath his friend's skin.

Sano was silent for a moment, and then he smiled and hugged Kenshin. The redhead was surprised for a moment, violet eyes wide, and then he smiled and hugged the tall man in return. Yahiko was simply quiet, watching Kenshin with a pensive look. Aurora nudged him and he petted her scales. He was fond of the dragon already, and Aurora was watching over the boy happily.

"We shall stay with you Kenshin. To watch over you." Sano said firmly.

Kenshin smiled. "Arigatou Sano."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(1 and a half months later)

Kaoru woke slowly, blinking in the sun. She stretched slightly, and then froze when the body tucked close to her shifted with an intake of breath. She relaxed gradually, lest Kenshin wake. The redhead had not slept well for the past little while, and at seven months it was taxing on the rurouni. The baby had been kicking more ferociously, which meant that it kept Kenshin up at night sometimes. He was a bit pale, but otherwise doing fine.

Kaoru slowly pulled herself away. She was a bit reluctant to leave. Kenshin had snuggled very close to her, his head tucked under her chin. As she stood she gently kissed his forehead, laying a gentle hand on his large stomach. The baby kicked against her hand and Kenshin shifted slightly.

Kaoru smiled and left the room after tucking the blanket around him. She found Kyla sitting in the main room sipping tea.

The woman smiled at Kaoru, handing her a steaming cup of tea. "Ohayou Kaoru. Did you sleep well?"

Kaoru accepted the drink and took a grateful sip of the warm liquid, feeling the warmth spread down to her toes, fully waking her. "Hai, arigatou Kyla."

"Shinta still sleeping?" she asked, worry creeping into her tone.

Kaoru nodded with a frown. "He needs the rest. He's so worn out."

Aurora's voice filtered in from where the dragon was just outside of the building. _His magic reserves are running low. It is weakening him. We will need to perform a power transfer in not much time._

Kyla nodded, sipping her tea again. "There's one thing I am worried about. He hasn't had many emotional episodes. He has amazing self-control, but he can only hold out so long. He's just going to explode one of these days if he doesn't let himself cry."

Kaoru nodded, and then stood. "I'm going to make something for breakfast. Kenshin will probably be hungry when he wakes."

As the woman left Kyla sighed. Aurora shifted in her spot. You seem troubled Kyla. Is something wrong?

Kyla switched to mind communication. _Hai Aurora. Am I the only one that feels something is wrong? That something is going to happen?_

Aurora snorted softly. _I too feel apprehensive. It the little one is it not?_

_Hai. Shinta is weakening too quickly, his magic is fading faster than I thought. We'll need to do the power transfer soon,_ Kyla replied, rising to her feet. _If not this child may die, along with Shinta._

* * *

Kenshin woke about 2 hours after Kaoru, going into the kitchen when he smelled the food his wife had made.

Kaoru smiled at him when he came in. "Ohayou anata. You slept late." He sat down, shoulders visibly slumping. Kaoru frowned. "Are you alright Kenshin?"

Kaoru almost jumped when the man in front of her burst in tears, burying his face in his hands. She immediately drew him into a hug, letting him cry into her kimono front. She petted his hair gently. "Kenshin, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Kenshin just continued his violent, tearing sobs, his fingers clutching at her kimono. Kaoru let him, knowing he probably just needed a good, hard cry.

After a few more moments Kenshin's sobs began to quiet, and he backed away from his wife. He smiled shakily at her through his still lingering tears. "Arigatou Kaoru. I think I needed that."

Kaoru heard Aurora call suddenly for her, and she turned to go outside. "Kenshin, would you keep slicing the vegetables for me?"

The redhead smiled and nodded, taking up the knife and continuing what his wife had been doing.

Kaoru walked out to find Kyla just opening the gate for Sano and Yahiko, who had been sent to the market earlier. Kaoru took the bucket of tofu from Yahiko with a smile. "Arigatou boys, I really appreciate it."

Sano grinned. "It's nothing Jou-chan. How're you doing Kyla?"

The ex-hitokiri grinned back at him. "Not bad." She took a bag of rice from him and turned towards the dojo. "Shinta's inside, come on."

Kaoru walked ahead of her, walking into the doorway for the kitchen. The tofu hit the ground as Kaoru screamed. "KENSHIN!"

The redhead was on his side on the ground, red hair splayed across his back and shoulder. The knife lay a few inches from his limp fingers, where his arm was outstretched. He was motionless on the floor.

Kyla yelled for Yahiko and Sano to get Megumi while Kaoru ran forward, rolling the limp body over and picking his head up. She cradled his head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kenshin…" she whispered gently. "Please wake up…Please…"

* * *

Megumi sighed, sitting back on her heels. She wiped sweat from her forehead. "He's got a raging fever, but thankfully nothing's been damaged by his fall. The baby's fine." 

All in the room seemingly relaxed, glad that the redhead was alright, along with his child. Kaoru frowned. "He's got a fever?"

Megumi sighed again. "It's because of stress, exhaustion, and weakness." She shook her head. "I'm not sure what's causing his weakness though."

Kyla knelt beside her brother's head. "I do. His magic reserves are running low, and it's beginning to drain his life force."

Kaoru gasped, looking at Kenshin's face. The redhead was panting, cheeks flushed and a fine sheen of sweat covering his face.

Kyla laid a hand on Kenshin's forehead, closing her eyes. She began to glow with magic, fire flowing down her arm towards Kenshin. Aurora's tail snuck in past Sano and Yahiko, resting on Kyla's shoulder. The dragon's own cobalt magic flooded down through Kyla and into Kenshin. The redhead's breathing grew quicker, a strange whimpering noise joining each breath.

Kaoru felt afraid, but she did not interfere with the transfer. Kyla pulled her hand back from her brother. "He'll be alright now, but we need to fight off the fever."

Megumi stepped into the conversation. "I can handle that." She focused her attention on Kenshin, mixing herbs and other medicines in a bowl. With the help of Kaoru she pulled the redhead into a sitting position. "This should help lower his fever."

After that Megumi left, saying that she needed a few more things from her clinic. Kaoru sat with Kenshin's head in her lap, toying with his crimson hair.

Kenshin moaned and his eyes fluttered open. He focused on his wife slowly. "Kaoru? What happened? All I remember is feeling dizzy…"

"You fainted Kenshin." Kaoru murmured. "I was so worried…We found you unconscious on the floor." Kenshin's eyes closed again and he had to fight to open them again. "Get some sleep anata. You need to fight this fever off." She kissed his warm forehead gently as his eyes shut wearily.

Kyla smiled at this, glad to know that her brother was going to be alright. She put a hand on the blanket-covered mound that was his stomach, eyes glowing softly as she examined the child. Her smile grew wider and Kaoru cocked her head.

"What is it Kyla?" the woman asked.

"Do you want to know the baby's sex?" the ex-hitokiri murmured with a smile.

Kaoru started to nod, but Kenshin's tired voice stopped her. "I would very much like to know onee-san, that I would."

Kaoru smiled down at him teasingly. "You're supposed to be sleeping anata."

Kenshin grinned sheepishly back at her. "I couldn't help it, I want to know too."

Kyla chuckled. "It's a boy."

Kenshin's face filled with joy as tears welled up in his eyes. "A boy…" As the baby within him shifted he put a hand on his belly as though to calm it.

Kaoru gently brushed away his tears as they rolled down his face. "Don't cry anata, it's alright."

Kenshin smiled at her through his tears. "These are happy tears Kaoru, I'm alright." He closed his eyes, hand moving up the bulge of their child to rest on his sister's hand. Kyla had kept her hand on Kenshin's stomach, feeling the baby kick against her hand. Kenshin squeezed the woman's fingers gently. "Arigatou onee-san."

Kyla smiled, brushing his hair from his face. "You're welcome Shinta. Now sleep and get well so your baby will remain healthy."

Kaoru continued to pet Kenshin's hair until his face relaxed and his hand fell limp from Kyla's, falling to rest on his stomach. His breathing settled down to a slow, soft, and steady rhythm, although it was still slightly strained, his cheeks still flushed with fever.

Kyla sighed, withdrawing her hand. "He's safe now. His magic should remain until the child is born."

Kaoru's face grew worried as she set the back of her hand on Kenshin's cheek, feeling the heat coming off her husband. "How much longer does he have Kyla? He is so tired all the time, I'm worried."

Kyla closed her eyes slightly. "2 months, give or take a week or so." She put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "He'll be alright Kaoru. Shinta's strong; he'll make it through this."

Kaoru sighed again softly, pulling the blanket up to Kenshin's chin and wetting another cold cloth. She laid it gently on his forehead, hoping to calm the fires of his fever. The redhead shifted under her touch, dry cracked lips pursing and then opening again to let his breath whistle softly through.

"I know he'll be alright Kyla, but I can't help but worry." Kaoru murmured, looking at her. She shook her head. "Gomen, I'm probably sounding silly."

Kyla smiled slightly. "That's a sign of how much you love him Kaoru, it's nothing to be ashamed about." She stood, going to the door. "I'm going out to talk with Aurora. I'll see you for dinner. Don't worry, I'll cook tonight."

Kaoru nodded at her older friend, looking back down to where Kenshin's head rested in her lap. She brushed her fingers over the cross-shaped scar on his cheek and he mumbled something, leaning into her touch. She smiled, love filling her eyes as she leaned over to brush a kiss across his lips. "Aishiteru my Kenshin…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kenshin's fever hovered up and down over the next few days. Kaoru stayed with him throughout it all, talking softly to him and bathing his forehead in cool water. He woke a few times, mostly long enough to drink and eat. Kyla examined him once more, running gentle fingers over his swollen abdomen while sending out her magic in waves. She proclaimed the child perfectly healthy.

Megumi returned a few times to check on the redhead. She was happy with his care, and left Kaoru to take care of him, telling her to keep a close eye on his temperature.

Kaoru stirred from her place on the futon, opening sapphire eyes. She was extremely warm, and she looked down to see Kenshin's red head tucked under her chin again, his cheek resting against her collarbone. Kaoru smiled, sliding her hand down to press against his belly. The baby stirred slightly at her touch, but did not kick at her hand. She brought her hand up again to touch Kenshin's forehead, smiling widely. His fever had finally broken; everything was going to be fine now.

She slowly eased her way out from under Kenshin sliding off the futon. Kenshin snuggled into the blankets, but he didn't wake. Kaoru walked from the room, smiling slightly as she watched her husband. He shifted again, but Kaoru had already left the room.

She made tea quietly, thinking ahead in her mind. According to Kyla, Kenshin was about 1 month and a half away from his due date. She still wasn't sure how the birth would work, but she was fully prepared to do what she must. Kaoru was already studying up on signs of labor from books that Megumi had given her. She thought that Kenshin might perhaps go into labor, but with his strange condition there was no guarantee.

Kyla came in not long after Kaoru finished the tea, smiling at her. "Ohayou Kaoru. You're up early. How are you?"

Kaoru smiled, pouring her friend a cup. "Good. Kenshin's fever's broken too, so I think we'll be alright now."

Kyla grinned. "Good. He's still sleeping I expect."

Kaoru nodded. "Hai, he is." She suddenly had a thought. "He gets so close to me every night, usually in positions **I** used to be in. It's a bit strange to see him like that."

Kyla cocked her head. "What positions is he in?"

Kaoru thought a moment. "Well, usually with his head just under my chin, his cheek on my shoulder or collarbone. Sometimes he wraps his arms around my waist."

Kyla chuckled. "Well you can't really fit in those positions anymore now can you? He's just switched your positions during the night."

Kaoru laughed when she thought about this. "Hai, you're right. His stomach gets in the way now…"

Kyla shared a laugh with her, and then patted her friends shoulder. "It's alright Kaoru, I'm sure he's done it subconsciously. Besides, it's not a big difference is it?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Iie."

Just then Kenshin walked into the room, yawning and stretching. "Ohayou koishii, onee-san."

Kaoru smiled at him, going to help him as he sank down onto a cushion. He groaned slightly as he did so, putting a hand on his lower belly. Kaoru's smile turned into a frown. "Kenshin?"

The redhead smiled at her. "It's okay; I'm just a little sore koishii. I'm fine."

Kaoru still didn't quite seem sure, but she moved away from Kenshin and settled on her own cushion. All drank their tea in silence, when suddenly Kenshin groaned, his teacup dropping from nerveless fingers to shatter on the table top.

Kaoru gasped, going quickly to his side as he wrapped his arms around his belly, grimacing and pulling in a few sharp breaths. "Kenshin, what's wrong?"

He kept breathing quickly and sharply, his fingers clenching in his gi. After a few seconds he relaxed, sighing slightly in relief.

Kaoru's face was a picture of pure fear as she watched him sit up straight again. "I'm alright Kaoru, just a bit of pain. I'm fine now."

Kaoru did not take his explanation this time. "Oh no you don't anata, I won't take that this time. Kyla…"

She didn't have to finish, Kyla was besides her, pushing Kenshin's gi back from his swollen stomach and pressing a hand to his skin. Kenshin sat quietly, allowing his sibling to examine the child. Kyla shook her head. "Nothing's changed at all from the last time I examined him. The baby's fine."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, but backed down from the argument. 'Perhaps I can find the answer in Megumi's books…' she thought, pulling out a broom to sweep up the shards of Kenshin's teacup. Once she had done that she excused herself to her room, picking up a book and burying herself in its pages. There she found the answer.

_"False labor pains can start about halfway through pregnancy, although they are not very strong. They can start later and be more powerful for some women, but don't worry, this is natural."_

_(A/N: I don't even know if they knew about this stuff, but it was discovered in 1872, so I'm assuming they do.)_

That was all the book said. Kaoru sighed in relief, glad that what she had seen was nothing more than a natural part of pregnancy. Kenshin was fine; there was nothing wrong at all. She looked up in time to see Kenshin move slowly into the room, worry on his features. "Kaoru?"

She put the book with her stash and stood to meet him, a smile on her face. "Is everything alright anata?"

Kenshin nodded, although Kaoru saw him put a hand on his stomach again, his facial expression slipping for a moment. "You left so quickly koishii. Did I upset you?"

Kaoru shook her head rapidly, helping him as he settled down onto their futon with a slight grunt. "Not at all. I was just worried about you, I'm alright now. You just scared me there for a moment."

Kenshin smiled at her, kissing her cheek gently. "It scared me too, but nothing seems to be wrong, so I'm not going to worry too much about it."

As Kenshin slowly lowered himself to the futon she came closer, sitting beside him. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Kenshin sighed, his head bowing. "I'm just ready for this to be over Kaoru. I'm so ready for this to be over Kaoru. I'm so tired all the time, and everything is sore. I feel so vulnerable."

Kaoru pulled him close, resting her chin against his red hair. "Kenshin, you've done so well, I'm incredibly proud of you. I'll protect you, as will Kyla and Aurora. You know you are safe here."

He hugged her. "Kaoru, can I ask you something? And you promise you'll answer honestly?"

Kaoru blinked, pulling back from him. "Of course Kenshin. You know you can ask me anything and I would tell you the truth."

Kenshin hesitated, looking down in uncertainty. "Do you…do you think I'm fat?"

Kaoru had to restrain a giggle as she squeezed him tightly. "Of course not. I think you're adorable." She planted a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I couldn't love you anymore than I do right now."

Kenshin giggled as she tickled his ribs. "Arigatou Kaoru…" He hugged her. "Aishiteru."

Kaoru brushed a kiss across his lips. "Aishiteru mo my Kenshin."

The two sat quietly in each others arms, Kenshin's head leaning against Kaoru's shoulder. After a moment Kaoru felt a shudder run through Kenshin's body as he moaned into her shoulder. She put a hand to the bulge of their child, feeling his stomach muscles as they tightened.

Kaoru held him until the pain passed and he leaned fully against her tiredly. "Are you okay?"

Kenshin nodded. "I'm alright. I'm just worried about what this is."

"It's only false labor pains, it's natural." Kaoru soothed. "It'll be going on for a while, but hopefully it will fade before the birth."

Kenshin sighed. "Good." He closed his eyes and weaved his fingers through hers, bringing their joined hands down to rest on his rounded belly. "I'm glad…"

Kaoru kissed his forehead gently, setting her cheek against his hair. 'Don't worry anata, not much longer now. You can do this, I know you can.'


	7. Chapter 7

And the birth begins! Beware, I'm getting weirder. Sometimes I wonder about myself.

* * *

Chapter 7

(A month and a half later)

Kenshin was worried. Before this he had felt pain, aches in his back, legs, and abdomen, and the false labor pains. But sometime into the night about 2 weeks into his 8th month a piercing pain had made itself known. It wasn't too bad, Kenshin had had worse in these last months. But it was constant, and it frightened him.

He lay awake on the futon before dawn, still snuggled close to Kaoru for warmth and comfort. He shivered, trying to get closer to her, putting his nose in her shoulder.

He felt her stir, her arms tightening around his shoulders. "Anata? Are you alright?"

Kenshin nodded into her shoulder, trying not to sniffle as the pain accelerated in strength. "I'm fine Kaoru."

She stretched slightly, and then turned to look at the clock in the corner of the room. "Wow, 9:00. You're up early Kenshin."

"I just couldn't sleep," the redhead answered as Kaoru helped him sit up. She rose, and then helped him climb slowly to his feet. He could no longer make it up on his own, even with the leverage from the wall. "Arigatou," he murmured.

He didn't bother to change out of his yukata as Kaoru put on a pair of hakama and a gi, ready for that days' class. The yukata was Sano's, which he had happily leant to the redhead. It was long enough that it served well as a maternity outfit for the smaller man, although it was a bit loose around his narrower shoulders. He wore it and a few others from Sano all the time now, and had not had to buy more clothes.

The two made their way into the kitchen, where Kyla had already made breakfast. She smiled at them as they came in. "Ohayou Kaoru, Shinta. You're both up early."

Kenshin smiled, although it was strained. Kyla and Kaoru noticed it instantly. Kyla frowned. "Shinta? What's wrong?"

He shook his head as Kaoru helped him sit. "I'm just a little sore. I'll be alright."

Kyla smiled knowingly. "Alright, I understand."

Kenshin picked up his chopsticks and began to eat, although slowly. The pain in his lower abdomen was growing again, and one hand unconsciously traveled down to rest on the spot of pain.

He suddenly winced, chopsticks falling to the table. He brought his fingers back up, staring at them in horror. Blood covered his fingers, warm and sticky.

Kyla and Kaoru gasped, Kaoru flying to his side as Kyla stood. "We should get him to a futon Kaoru, quickly!" Kyla said as she came towards her.

Kaoru helped the redhead to his feet, pulling him up and worriedly noticing the blood slowly soaking his yukata.

Kenshin suddenly cried out, his legs buckling. Kaoru barely managed to keep him from falling and Kyla had to rush to help her.

Kyla's voice shook as she called outside. "Go get Megumi with Yahiko Aurora, if he rides you it will be faster! Sano, get in here!" The two guys were out with the dragon, doing chores, and she faintly heard their footsteps as they began to do what she said.

Kaoru looked at her with wide eyes. "What's happening to him Kyla?"

She looked down. "It seems that his magic has given us a way to birth the baby. A birth canal has been formed in his lower stomach, that's what the blood is from. His water just broke, he's going into labor."

It was then Kaoru noticed the puddle of pinkish liquid on the floor. She swore under her breath as Kenshin moaned slightly.

Sano ran in and instantly picked up Kenshin when he saw the two women struggling to hold him up. "In your bedroom Jou-chan?"

She nodded, following him as he carried Kenshin into the room. After laying him down the tall man backed away from Kenshin.

Kyla moved forward, pulling the blanket up to about the center of Kenshin's belly, and then pulled off the bloodied yukata while Kaoru came forward with another, wrapping it around her husband.

Kenshin was watching them all passively, merely laying still. The pain had finally let up, so he was resting while he could.

Kyla sat on the floor, focusing her magic to contact Aurora. _Hurry my friend,_ she called.

_I am coming back Kyla. Tell the little one not to worry. We will be there within a few minutes._ Aurora's voice filtered back.

Kaoru's voice jerked her from her conversation. "Kyla, what's wrong with him? Why is he going into labor when there's still two weeks left?"

Kyla shrugged. "I don't know for sure. Something could be wrong with the baby." She knelt by Kenshin. "I would look, but there's nothing I can do about it now. Does anything feel wrong to you Shinta?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Nothing feels wrong, but there is this feeling of…" he paused, searching for the word. "Pressure I suppose, on my hips, but other than that no, nothing."

Megumi came in at that moment. "That pressure means the baby is sitting low in your stomach, getting ready to be born."

Kenshin seemed a little frightened at this prospect, but he said nothing as Megumi began to set up her supplies to help him with the birth. "Ken-san, I'm going to need you to put your feet flat on the ground."

Kenshin complied silently, though he raised a brow. Megumi moved to push his knees apart and he yelped. "Megumi-dono!"

The woman sighed. "Ken-san, it's not like you've got anything I haven't seen before. Besides, this will be the best way for the baby to be born. This way I can get close enough to help you."

Kenshin still seemed skeptic, but Kaoru tapped his shoulder. "Come on Kenshin, do what she says."

Kenshin sighed, and then allowed Megumi to do what she needed. He flinched as her fingers prodded around near the opening on the bottom of his belly. She sat back, pulling the blanket back down to provide the redhead with some privacy. "It seems to be progressing normally; like women. He's dilated about a centimeter right now, so it'll be a little while."

Kenshin leaned on Kaoru as she slid her upper body and knees beneath him. "How long does labor usually last Megumi-dono?"  
She shrugged. "It depends on the woman. I won't know until a little bit longer for you, but I'll let you know."

Kenshin nodded, leaning his head on Kaoru's shoulder. She kissed his hair gently, winding her fingers in his. Kyla hovered around behind them, watching with curious green eyes.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered into his ear.

Kenshin nodded slightly against her shoulder. "I'll be fine Kaoru, don't worry."

* * *

(1 hour later)

Things were peaceful for the next hour, and Kenshin dozed quietly against Kaoru's upper body. Megumi sat quietly in the corner, running over her training in her mind. Kyla meditated in the other corner.

The men were outside the room, not allowed in the room because of the birthing, but they were still close enough to help if need be.

After a few more moments of peace Kenshin sucked in a breath, face screwing up in pain. Megumi instantly came forward, kneeling by the redhead's side. The contraction lasted for only a few more seconds, and Kenshin relaxed back into Kaoru.

Megumi lifted the blanket again, and Kenshin wiggled his nose as she prodded around again. "Not much more. About 2 centimeters I'd say. The woman said, wiping off her fingers. "At this rate you should have a baby in your arms by this night."

Kenshin blinked. "Night? Really that long Megumi?"  
The lady-doctor chuckled. "It takes a long time to go through labor Ken-san. You can't just expect it to be over in a few minutes."

He sighed, glancing over to where Kyla sat. "Onee-san?"

Kyla looked up at him. "What is it Shinta?"

He smiled at her slightly. "I love you onee-san."

Kyla blinked, and then her face softened into a smile. "I love you too Shinta. I'm so proud of you otouto-chan. I've never met anyone stronger."

Kenshin blushed. "Arigatou."

Kaoru smiled throughout this exchange, weaving her fingers in Kenshin's again. It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"In and out Ken-san, easy now."

"I…can…breathe…without…your…instruction…Megumi-dono…" Kenshin's voice came out haltingly, ground out in between pants. The contractions had sped up to about 6 minutes or so apart, and they were about 45 seconds long each.

Kaoru was still keeping Kenshin's body upright, and she was holding his hand reassuringly. He was currently keeping his chin down, breathing quickly through dry lips. The hand not holding Kaoru's was clenching in the blanket covering his body.

Kyla came forward slowly, staying back and giving Megumi the space she needed. She was anxious, but not too worried. She knew that Megumi would take good care of him.

Kenshin had become a little more irritable in the last 8 hours, into 6 at night. His temper was growing shorter as time wore on, and all in the room were treading a bit more softly around him.

Kenshin let out a sigh of relief, hand pressing to his belly. "It's stopped for now."

Megumi, still in her position between Kenshin's legs, backed up and pulled down the blanket. "About 9 centimeters. Only a little bit longer now Ken-san and you'll be ready to deliver this baby."

Kaoru raised some water to Kenshin's lips, and he gratefully sipped it slowly. Sweat was slowly darkening the rurouni's hair and yukata, but it wasn't progressing too quickly. Sano and Yahiko were currently eating in the kitchen. The two had offered to bring them something to eat, but all of them had refused. They wanted to stay with Kenshin.

Kenshin's head fell back against Kaoru's shoulder, his eyes closing in weary. He was tired, but he knew the worst was yet to come. But 8 hours was a long time, and Kenshin was more than ready for this to be over, but he knew that he wouldn't think that when it was actually time for the birth to begin.

Kaoru hummed softly in his ear, and his eyes began to grow heavy. Kaoru smiled as his head fell to the side, resting against her neck. She had been humming him to sleep in the short intervals between contractions to help him rest up for the birth, and so far it was still working.

Kyla smiled at the couple. "You're doing this really well Kaoru. I'm proud of you."

She smiled back at the older woman. "I know that Kenshin can do this, I have no doubt in him. I just wish I had been given a chance."

Megumi chuckled. "No doubt you'll get your chance Kaoru, knowing what kind of woman you are. Either you'll tell Kenshin you want another child, or it will just happen."

Kaoru blushed, knowing full well what the woman was implying. She occupied herself with twisting the fingers of her free hand in Kenshin's long red hair, now tied in a high topknot to keep it off of his neck. She loved seeing Kenshin with his hair up like that; it made him look so much better in her opinion. It was just plain sexy, even though his face was currently flushed and glistening lightly with sweat.

Kenshin suddenly came to with a soft yelp, bending forward and hugging at his stomach with one arm. Megumi carefully wiped sweat from his brow with a soft cloth, murmuring words of instruction to him. She knew that Kenshin would reprimand her again, but she couldn't help it.

To her surprise Kenshin said nothing, merely continued to breathe deeply and evenly. His face was scrunched in pain, and all of the women knew it was taking all of his will power to contain another cry of pain.

He finally settled down, although his breathing was still rough. Kaoru knew there would be no more humming him to sleep.

Indeed, within 2 more minutes Kenshin gritted his teeth and squeezed at Kaoru's hand, which she had allowed him to hold onto for reassurance.

Megumi gently pushed his knees apart again, and then frowned slightly. "It is time."

Kaoru sucked in her bottom lip, nervous already. Kenshin sighed, gathering his strength for what he knew was coming. As Megumi had said earlier, the pressure on Kenshin's hips had grown stronger, and he knew that it was time for the baby to be born. Megumi positioned herself, and then looked at Kenshin.

"Alright Ken-san, now the contractions should slow to about 4 minutes apart. Every time you feel a contraction I want you to push. Don't try to strain yourself to much, I don't want you hurt." She looked to Kyla. "I've taught you the breathing exercises Kyla, please help him with that."

Kyla nodded, moving forward to sit on Kenshin's other side, gently taking his free hand with her own. He squeezed it softly.

Kenshin suddenly brought his chin to his chest, straining his muscles. Megumi called out steadily. "Easy Ken-san! Alright, enough, breathe, in, out."

Kenshin did as she said, easing his grip on Kyla and Kaoru's hands. The two looked down to where Megumi was, and she looked up at them. "Alright Ken-san, 3, 2, 1, push!"

With a cry Kenshin did as he was told, flinging his head back when Megumi finally told him to ease up. Kaoru was surprised at how quiet he was; although some part of her had known he would be quiet.

Megumi smiled at them. "I can see the head Ken-san, you're doing wonderfully. Get ready…push!"

Kenshin sucked in a breath, and then threw his strength into it. Kaoru could almost see the clenching on his stomach muscles and she heard Megumi's cry. "Easy Ken-san!"

Kenshin looked down at her wearily; sweat beginning to stream down his face again. Kyla gently wiped it away as Megumi worriedly worked. "The cord is wrapped around the child's neck, that's why he went into premature labor," the lady-doctor said. She cleared the baby's nose and mouth of mucus, and then saw the beginnings of another contraction. "Push Ken-san!"

Kenshin pushed, letting out a groan of frustration. Kaoru whispered encouraging words into his ear as Megumi smiled up at him. "The hardest part is nearly over Kenshin." She dropped the honorific she had always attached on his name, but Kenshin hardly noticed. "Once we're past the shoulders this will all be a lot easier."

Kenshin nodded when he heard this, so she would know he understood. He didn't need her consent this time; he brought his chin to his chest, letting out a scream of pain. Kaoru nearly shuddered. She had never heard this sound from her husband before, and it was slightly frightening.

Kenshin was thinking firmly that next time that they were expecting a child; Kaoru was going to carry it. This was too much work for the rurouni, he would much rather deal with sword wounds than go through labor and birth again.

Outside the room Yahiko was cringing at the sounds coming from within, and Sano was pacing worriedly as though he were the father of the child coming into the world.

Yahiko flinched when Kenshin's scream pierced the air, glancing fearfully at the door to the room. "Man, am I glad that we never have to deal with that."

Sano nodded in full agreement. "You can say that one again."

They were both interrupted by the high thin wail of a child, the first cry from a baby. Sano's face broke into a wide smile, and Yahiko pumped a fist in the air. "Alright Kenshin!"

Megumi carefully cut the cord connecting child to father, taking the baby away to be cleaned and wrapped in a blanket. Kaoru wiped Kenshin's sweaty face, kissing his forehead gently. "I'm so proud of you anata, you did wonderful."

Kenshin smiled at her, closing his eyes tiredly. "I'm just glad it's over koishii, though I would gladly do it again if need be."

Kyla chuckled. "I'll bet you wouldn't be saying that if you were in the middle of the birth."

Kenshin chuckled. "Iie, I wouldn't onee-san. Arigatou for being here with me."

Kyla waved a hand. "It was my honor Shinta. I would have given anything to be here for the birth of your first child, and I'm glad I got the opportunity to do so."

At that time Megumi came back, handing Kenshin a blanket-wrapped bundle. "Congratulations Ken-san. You've got a beautiful little boy that looks just like his daddy."

Kenshin ran violet eyes over a tuft of fire-red hair on the baby's head, and curious blue-violet eyes that stared back at him curiously. He couldn't help the tears that began to stream down his cheeks as he looked at his little boy. "Our son…" he murmured, looking up at Kaoru.

His wife also had tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at this little miracle. "What do you want to name him anata?"  
Kenshin thought a moment. "Kenji."

Kyla smiled. "Path of the sword. Perfect, with his family history. I'm sure he'll grow up to be a fine swordsman."

Kenshin kissed the tiny child's forehead gently, leaning back against Kaoru. "Hai, I'm sure he will." With that he passed into sleep, physically and mentally exhausted from the day and night's events.

Kenji Himura, born 6:36 on July 14, 1879.

* * *

Now that's just a guessed time that I made up, but it follows the timeline I've given in this story. I don't know Kenji's actual birthdate, so I'm going to go with this. Hope you liked it, even though it was a bit boring. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kaoru sighed, standing again to comfort the crying child in the crib in the corner of the room. Megumi had left not long ago, saying she needed to get back to her clinic. Kenshin was still unconscious, his magic healing his body according to Kyla. The birth canal had closed up not long after Kenji's birth, while Kenshin was unconscious, and the rurouni seemed to be healing.

Kenji was the most beautiful thing Kaoru had ever seen, and she was more than proud of Kenshin. He had brought her son to her, and she was happy. She just couldn't wait until he woke up so he could hold Kenji too.

Kaoru rocked Kenji gently, cooing to him softly. There was nothing she could do to help his discomfort, he was hungry, and for that she needed Kenshin. Yes, Kenshin would have to feed little Kenji, as Kyla had laughingly explained. The redhead would have to nurse the baby just as a woman would, and Kaoru just knew that he would not be happy with it.

She thought about waking him, but she knew that he needed his rest. But it was enough now, Kenji needed his first meal or he wouldn't last very long. Especially in his premature state. He had been born 2 weeks early, so he was a little small, but Megumi was sure he would survive just fine.

Kaoru finally settled Kenji back down, setting him in his crib. She knew it wouldn't be long before he started crying again, so she went to where Kenshin slept and shook his shoulder gently. "Kenshin. Anata, wake up."

Kenshin stirred, and then opened his violet eyes. "Kaoru?" He stifled a yawn and sat up tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "What is it?"

She sighed. "Well Kenshin, I didn't want to wake you, but Kenji's hungry, and you need to feed him."

He blinked. "Feed…him?"

She smiled slightly. "Hai anata, you need to let him nurse."

Kenshin flinched at these words. "Demo…I'm not a woman."

Kaoru giggled. "Iie, you're not, but since you bore Kenji you have to feed him. And yes, according to Kyla you very well can."

Kenshin groaned, putting a hand to his forehead and looking down. He put a hand to his chest, and then gasped, flinging his arms away from himself. "I-I've got breasts!"

_(A/N: I was laughing so hard right here I had to run away from the computer for a bit… -snort- I can just see it…)_

Kaoru struggled to hold in her giggles, but was saved as Kenji started crying again. "Anata…"

Kenshin sighed. "Oh alright. Just give him here."

Kaoru snorted as she turned around. She just couldn't help it, seeing her husband in this strange position was just too funny. She picked up a wailing Kenji and carried him back to Kenshin, who took him almost reluctantly. Kenji kept crying as Kenshin rocked him, his 'motherly' instincts coming into play. As Kenji was pulled in towards Kenshin's chest he stopped crying and latched onto a nipple.

Kenshin yelped at the unfamiliar sensation, and then his face calmed as Kenji suckled happily. Kaoru giggled. "What is it Kenshin?"

He shuddered slightly. "It just feels…weird." He suddenly looked with slightly angry eyes to the door. "I know you're there Kyla, stop laughing at me!"

The woman came into the room, clutching her sides at the sight of her younger brother. "G-Gomen otouto-chan…" She dissolved into another fit of giggles, and Kaoru joined her about a second later.

Kenshin glared at them both, but was distracted as Kenji squirmed in his arms, pulling away from his chest. He looked up at Kyla and Kaoru helplessly. "Now what?"

Kyla snorted, and then took Kenji from the bewildered redhead. She put him over a shoulder, taking a small cloth from her pocket and spreading it over her shoulder beneath Kenji. She patted his back gently, and then Kenji let out a burp and Kyla pulled him back into her arms, wiping his face and rocking him. "There you go little guy…" she murmured, handing him to the waiting mother as Kaoru held out her arms for him.

Kenshin sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to get this…"

Kaoru laughed, kneeling beside him. "You'll get it eventually anata, don't worry about that. What you'll need to worry about is getting used to it."

Kenshin nodded with a snort. "Yea, that's true." He looked up at Kyla. "Where are Yahiko and Sano?"

She shrugged. "Around here somewhere. They were out doing some chores earlier, but I think they've gone to bed. It's pretty late Shinta."

Kenshin yawned. "Well I'm still tired, so let's get some sleep."

Kyla said goodnight and left the room, and Kaoru placed Kenji in his crib. She lay beside Kenshin as he snuggled into the blankets, obviously still exhausted. Kaoru tucked herself in beside him, kissing him gently. "I'm so proud of you Kenshin…"

Kenshin kissed her back, pulling her close. "Arigatou koishii. Just one thing. I'm never doing that again."

She laughed, settling back onto the pillows. "Just wait until a few weeks from now. You'll be so tired of getting up in the middle of the night to feed him that you'll want to get rid of him."

Kenshin groaned, and buried his face in her shoulder. "I don't want to hear it…"

Kaoru giggled, and then closed her eyes to sleep. "Aishiteru Kenshin."

He kissed her forehead. "Aishiteru mo Kaoru."

* * *

Sano couldn't stop laughing. It was just priceless. Kenshin was currently sitting on the porch, tiredly feeding Kenji when the tall man came outside. The instant he had seen the redhead he had started laughing, and he just couldn't stop.

Kenshin finally glared up at him. "Mou Sano, could you stop laughing? It's not that funny!"

Sano wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, clutching at his stomach. "Gomen Kenshin, I just couldn't help myself." He came closer as Kenshin put the baby over a shoulder, burping him and then settling him back into his arms. He grinned at Kenji. "Cute little guy though. Look just like you Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled. "Arigatou Sano."

"Have you showed Aurora and Yahiko yet? They're around here somewhere, and I'm sure they'd both want to see him." Sano suggested.

At that time Aurora flew down into the yard, Yahiko riding comfortably on her back. Kenshin gasped. "Yahiko!"

Yahiko leapt off the black dragon's back, landing lightly on the ground. "What? I can take care of myself, and besides, it's not like Aurora would have let me fall."

Aurora snorted indignantly. _I would never harm the boy little one, and you know that. Now then, let's see this hatchling of yours._

Kenshin ignored the way she said hatchling, it was only natural for her. She was a dragon after all, and she couldn't help the way she referred to Kenji. Kenshin stood, going to stand beside the dragon.

She put her head down, examining the baby with one big cobalt eye. Kenji just looked at her, and then yawned widely, snuggling closer to the warm body that was holding him. Aurora chuckled lightly. _A very nice child little one. You've done well._

Kenshin grinned. "Arigatou Aurora. And you were right, my magic is already returning. I feel better than I have in months."

Aurora nudged him affectionately, and he patted her nose with a free hand. Yahiko was trying to peek at Kenji, and Kenshin turned slightly to give him a better view of the child.

Yahiko looked at him, and for an instant his eyes locked with Kenji's startling blue eyes. And then Yahiko grinned. "Cute kid."

Kenshin chuckled. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say 'cute.'"

Yahiko blushed and mumbled something, and then walked off. Kenshin shook his head slightly, and then looked down at Kenji. The baby was fading fast, his eyes falling shut in sleep. Kenshin kissed his forehead gently, turning to go into the house. "Aishiteru my son…"

Sure, Kenshin would never go through this again, but he wouldn't trade the experience or the child he now held in his arms for anything in the world.

* * *

The end! I must say, I'm proud of this story, and I've gotten more responses than I thought I would. I'm somewhat glad to get this off my arsenal of stories; it's really been bugging me with writer's block and such. Hope you like this, and please review this final chapter! 


End file.
